


“I waited and waited, but you never came back!”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Klaroline Drabbles [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	1. Chapter 1

Caroline waited, she had knocked on the door twice already but no one had come to answer it.

“Crap…” She said to herself, adjusting the bags slung over her shoulder.

“What are you doing here” A voice behind her asked. 

Caroline sighed and ran a hand over her forehead.

“Wasting my time it seems” She answered turning around to face Rebekah.

They stared at each other for a moment, only breaking when Rebekah moved to unlock the door and walk inside. Caroline stood still.

“Well hurry up, your letting all the brought air out” Rebekah called form inside the house. Caroline hurried inside shutting the door. 

“and what do we have here?” Kol said flashing to stand behind Caroline, his breath touching the back of her neck. 

“I’m looking for your brother” Caroline said, stepping away from Kol. 

“You haven’t heard?” Rebekah asked, up turning her shopping bags into the lounge. “His dead”.

It was as if cold water had been thrown over her, Caroline swayed in the spot. Kol steady her, his hand grasping her upper arm.

“Now now Rebekah, dont be mean. His not dead, his is just taking a nap. A very very long nap” Kol said, he patted Caroline on the arm, then threw himself down onto the lounge and opening a book.

“He is in here if you would like to see him” Rebekah said motioning to a set of closed sliding doors, her eyes not leaving his new clothes. Caroline nodded, turned and walk right into Elijah.

“Miss Forbes, I hope my younger sibling are being kind.” He said, looking at the younger two. 

“They said his dead” She said quietly. 

“Yes well they have been known to be a tad dramatic from time to time” Elijah sighed, “Follow me Miss Forbes” he said walking away towards the closed doors. His hand stilled on the door knob and he looked at Caroline, all traces of kindness were gone from his face and they were replaced with concern. 

“This is a trick is it?” He said softly. 

Caroline shook her head, “No. He promised me always and forever, I’m calling his bluff.” She said. Elijah stared at her for a moment in confusion, but then swung the doors open. 

Klaus coffin was sitting on a long wooden table, the top closed. A small lamp was on by the window, but apart from that the room was cold and dark. Kol and Rebekah had joined their older brother by the door, both wearing matching looks of confusion.

“You keep him in dark?” Caroline asked, walking forward to run her hand over the top of the coffin. “He doesn’t like the dark. He once told me story about your father locking…” but she stopped looking back all the originals. 

“In a cave.” Kol finished for her, “He locked Niklaus in a cave after her displeased him. He told you that?” 

Caroline nodded looking back at the coffin. 

“So why do you keep him in the dark?” She asked. 

“It’s for his own protection, the coffin is spelled to stay shut unless one of us opens it. He’s safe” Kol said closing the sliding doors behind him, then walking over the open the lid. 

The breath was stolen out of Caroline’s lungs when she looked at Klaus. His skin is grey and the veins of his face are standing out, his blonde curly hair hung over his eyes.

“Oh god…” Caroline says, reaching down to cup his face. “His so cold.” She says running her fingers though his hair. “Can I have a blanket?” She asked to no one in particular. A few second later a woollen blanket appeared by her side, not taking her eyes off Klaus she took the blanket form the offering hand.

After tucking the blanket over Klaus frozen body, she turns to the others.

“Who did this?” Venom filling her voice, shocking the originals. 

“A coven of witches being led by a vampire named Marcel.” Elijah said moving forward and reaching down to flatten his brothers hair. “We have tried everything. His not dead, his not sleeping. He is just…there” 

“Why do you care anyway? I have overheard enough unanswered voice mails to know that my brother reached out to you! and you never replied.” Rebekah said, rage flashing behind her eyes. 

“Bekha…” Kol warning moving to stand between the girls.

“No!” She yelled, “She needs to hear this. For the first time in 1000 years our brother felt something other then rage and fear and she!” She yells pointing at Caroline, “Left him! Banned him from returning to her! Sent him away!” 

Kol and Elijah’s eyes meet Caroline’s, both filled with confusion.

“That’s not the whole story! There are things that you don’t know. That no one knows.” Caroline pleads. “I came down here, two years ago and he sent me away with the promise that he would come and get me when it was safe. He said that he would make a home for us and that we could be together when it was safe. But he never came” Caroline cries, tears filling her eyes. She turns back to Klaus body. 

“I waited and waited, but you never came back! Why didn’t you come back!” She yelled at Klaus’s body, tears falling down her face “I had my bags packed! I waited and waited and waited and you never showed!” She said kicking the table his coffin was on. “I was finally ready and you left me! You said always and forever and you never came!” She screamed falling to her knees her head resting on his coffin. 

The originals were speechless, sharing confused looks between the 3 of them as Caroline continued to cry. Surprisingly Kol was the one to step up and kneel beside Caroline, placing a hand on her back.

“Always and forever huh?” He laughed helping Caroline up of the ground. She nodded. “Well Nik would kill us if we turned you out now. Elijah please make sure that we have a room ready for Miss Forbe…”

“Caroline…call me Caroline and I’ll take Nik’s room if that’s okay” Caroline said, wiping her eyes. Kol smiled.

“Elijah make sure Nik’s room is ready for Caroline, it was a right state last time I looked. Rebekah go with him and take her bags please. It seems we have a new family member to welcome.”

“ I just need a minute…” Caroline said turned back to Klaus’s body…


	2. "I dont really know why Im crying"

“I really don’t know why I’m crying’ Caroline said as she looked down at Klaus’s body.

“I mean it’s not like your dead, you're just taking a really really long nap. Your being lazy really, leaving me here to clean up your mess yet again.” She reached down to brush the hair out of his eyes.

“I’ll find a way to wake you I promise. You once said how ever long it takes, well now its my turn to promise that. How ever long it takes my love, I will free you and New Orleans will have it’s queen. But in the mean time I promise you that your enemies will feel the wrath of a queen parted from her king. Blood will flow and hearts will be ripped from their bodies, but I will not stop until all that have kept us apart are dead.” She leaned down to place a soft kiss on his lips.

“How ever long it takes” she whispers tearfully has she closes the lid on her love. Holding her head high Caroline turns to the others in the room.

“We have work to do” She says walking towards the door. A hand snaps out stopping her.

“All ways and forever Miss Forbes” Kol says. “Our family is now your family.”

Caroline nods. “As I said, we have work to do”


End file.
